Love for the Lost
by FightingforJoy
Summary: A young girl, Hirukaga Celia, is trying to find friendship and love in this strange world that causes her anxiety and pain. Her past always seems to be hovering right over her shoulder-ready to unleash the ugliness inside. Then she meets Satoshi. SxOC


Love for the Lost

By: FightingforJoy (FFJ)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any characters contained in the manga or anime. Although I do own my original characters.

Authors Note: I do hope that you enjoy my creation. I wrote this many years ago and found it in the depths of my files on an old flash drive. I don't think that it is very good but I figured why not upload it anyway. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!

--

You must know of the yin and yang, the balance that is kept between good and evil? Well to begin, I admit my deepest secret. The one only me and Mada-san know of, I am that balance, the yin and yang in human form. That is my secret, although on the outside I look like a peaceful fourteen-year-old girl that is in the eight grade. On the inside I am in utter turmoil, nothing can quell this battle that rages inside my mind. Evil yells in my head to do the most atrocious things, on the other side good whispers innocence and happiness. I can never hope for peace, never…

"Wake up, WAKE UP!" Madasan ripped the blinding white sheets off of my bed. Her wrinkled features devoid of any mercy, her black hair streaked with gray was mashed into a matted bun on top of her head. Grunting I attempted to grab the sheets from her wizened hands, my pale fingers reach out groping for protection against the sunlight that crept through the windows. "Quickly! Your are almost late for school!" She screeched, this was quite untrue, for I was always expected to awaken at the crack of dawn, when the rooster crowed its pitiful song announcing the new day. Breathing a sigh of defeat I blindly pulled myself from the bed. My brown hair frizzed out, gray eyes just beginning to open, slowly I began to strip myself of every article of clothing and headed toward the steaming shower. The hot water rinsed off the grit from yesterday, my airways expanded giving me the refreshing scent of lavender to float to my nostrils. I gritted my teeth as Mada flung open the shower curtain and the water turned cold as ice. Goose bumps paraded across my skin, as I dressed in my newest school uniform, the morning air chilled my skin further as my guardian shoved me out of our apartment, without so much as a good-bye.

Rushing down the steps of the third floor of our apartment building, my feet pounded the iron as the skirt of my uniform fluttered around my thighs. 'Don't feel anything, don't get angry, never feel...never feel…' I chanted in my mind, concentrating on my way to school, Azumano Middle. I skidded around on the second floor, nervousness was taking over, and anxiousness was my enemy. Out of nowhere an blue haired boy appeared, I ran right into him, I fell flat on my behind, my brown paper bag lunch, was flung from my grasp. "Oh! I am so sorry…" Taking a small bow as an apology I commenced running. Forsaking my lunch.

My first day of school, I arrived early, the teacher greeted me kindly and offered me the back desk. Which I didn't mind, she gave me some material to look over, I was a new student, that came in the middle of the year. The desk I sat down in was gnarled and had 'I love Satoshi!' scrawled across it. Flipping casually through the paper I was supplied with I realized that I had already learned most of this material. Grinning I hoped that I was ready, I prayed that I wouldn't make any friends. That could end in a disaster, I shivered, like my last friend, Akio, she was the only friend that I ever had. When she saw me, like that…she screamed and ran. Tears pricked my eyes as I rested my head on the desk. My gray eyes began to pour out tears, I wiped them away fiercely. "I cannot feel, never…" I whispered intently to myself.

"Hello…" An icy voice intruded my thoughts as I looked up and saw the boy I ran into this morning. "Hello." I echoed, a polite smile crossed my face, "I am sorry that I ran into you this morning…" I mumbled, "It's ok, here is your lunch…" He returned with a cold gaze from his eyes, he laid out my brown bag on my desk. "Thank you I didn't realize that I had left it, thank you." I closed my eyes and lowered my head, in a small bow. The boy took the seat next to me, his scrutinizing stare made my spine tingle, "May I ask your name?" I inquired my voice soft, and almost stale, as if I was reading from a card. "Satoshi." He replied shortly, turning his head toward to his books. "My name is Celia." I sighed and returned to my study of the papers. I glanced uncertainly at Satoshi, his pale features almost glowed in the sunlight, his blue eyes were so full of nothingness empty. 'Wow, he his kinda cute…NO! I can't think that!' My breathing was becoming slightly rapid, my back was starting to arch in pain. 'Calm…breathe…' I slowed my breath, and relaxed. "That was close…" I sighed, wiping a bit of perspiration off my face, I almost changed. More of the students began to file in, they gazed in uncertainty at me. Once all of the desks were filled and the classroom was beginning to get hot, the teacher called me up. "Class! I am sure that you all have noticed that we have a new student amongst us!" She announced with a strange sense of pride, I smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. The teacher nudged me to say my name, "I am Hirukaga Celia…."

We were having lunch outside today, on the neighboring hill. My face lightened as the class exited into the cool air of midday. The grass was slender and thick, I neatly set out my lunch on a napkin that I brought. I chewed slowly on my sandwich, I was sitting far away from the others, biting into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich again I closed my eyes and filled my mouth hungrily with more of the delectable food. I gulped down some water from my water bottle, from the corner of my eye I saw Satoshi sitting farther away from the group then me. Many other girls gawked at him from afar, I chuckled a bit as I stood, maybe I should talk to him. I carefully made my way over to him, "Hello, again…" I said, as I came up behind him. He turned quickly and saw me standing behind him, "May I sit next to you?"

"Sure…" He replied flatly, I grimaced at his response, but took my seat next to him. The wind blew making my hair flutter around my face, "Why are you sitting so far away from the group?" He tighten up at my question, "Why do you?" He responded, "Well, for me? I am not supposed to have friends…if I do…the rejection would be to much for me." I replied my voice was soft, and embarrassed. "I can't tell you my reason." He looked away from me. "I understand…" I smiled faintly, hoping my reaction wasn't too much, my stability was important. "No you could never understand…" He turned back to me, a glimmer of hope crossed his face and then faded, "You barely know me how could you know what I understand?" My voice tensing up, my frustration was building, "Your right I don't know." Satoshi replied his voice falling. "Trust me I know…" I touched his shoulder gently, I felt a shock wave run through me, he pulled away but I barely noticed this objection.

I got up as fast as I could, and ran. Sprinting into a nearby wood behind the school, my breathing was growing rapid once more, my back was in agony. I found myself in the wood the trees sheltered me as I collapsed on the ground, it was covered in the amber leaves that were falling. I pulled the top of my uniform off leaving a white undershirt still on, it had slits in that back. Wings began sprouting, they practically burst out of my shirt, as I stifled a scream. One black-feathered wing pushed through on the left it made a sickening tearing sound as it widened the holes in my shirt, a white wing grew out my right. Pain was pulsing through my small body, my hair changed simultaneously with the wings, copying the colors they had set down. My eyes began to close, so much pain, I relaxed as I passed into unconsciousness.

I felt someone shaking me out of the darkness, my eyes flew open in a panic. "Your awake!" The nurse was hovering above me, the florescent light chased away all that was left of the dark. Shakily I sat up, the young nurse supporting my back. "Well, what happened to you?" She asked her voice was soothing, she bustled about the little room that I was in, fetching bandages. "I don't remember…" I whispered, "Well you are lucky that boy found you in time! You could have woken up in that small forest all alone and bleeding nonetheless." The nurse crowed, happily, "Is he your boyfriend?" "What no! I could never!" I was almost yelling, 'Had he seen?' Unexpectedly, Satoshi wandered in his hands in his pockets, I recognized the faint trace of a smile on his face. "Well at least you are ok…" He said, the same icy stare he had given me before, reappeared on his features. The nurse was patiently wrapping some gauze around my forehead, she grinned and showed her teeth as Satoshi looked down on me. "I think I will leave you two alone for now." She mumbled, brushing past Satoshi with a motherly swagger. We gazed at each other for the longest time, before I broke the silence that was growing ever larger. "Thank you Satoshi…" I smiled, but he paid no attention to my pleasantries, "Why did you run?" He questioned, curiosity written in his eyes. "I…I…" I stumbled over my words, 'So he hadn't seen…' Cautiously I pulled the starch sheets off of me and stood, "I can't tell you that…" He winced at my reply, "I understand we all have our secrets." He murmured, "Yes, that is true." I agreed, he turned and began to walk away, "Wait! Satoshi!" I called after him, he appeared to stiffen when I called his name, "Why did you help me?" "I did what needed to be done." He answered simply, and left me.

I dragged my feet as I made my way up the apartment steps, they had called Madasan and told her that I had passed out. Gritting my teeth I entered and found a very unhappy, Mada waiting for me. She sat legs crossed and apron spread neatly across her lap. Her face was shadowed in fury as she glowered at me, her bones cracked in protest as she stood.

"You little brat! Do you know what you could have done!" She growled, flinging a few pots at me, I evaded them as best I could. The pans were gripped firmly in her fingers, she was preparing to strike out at me again. Edging my way towards the door her insults hitting harder than the pots. I needed to escape, and fast, Mada-san could break every bone in my body and not get in trouble, but she couldn't kill me, 'What an advantage!' I thought sarcastically. Turning the doorknob I flung it open, and Mada's pan whizzed by my head, and crashed into the window down the hallway, screaming frantically I tried to flee, and raced down the steps but Madasan's pan was faster she hit my back dead on pushing me down onto the glass that had shattered from the window. She slammed the door leaving me to bleed.

Glass protruded from my hands, and shins. Blood slid down my arms and legs, I wept pitifully, as I placed my feet back onto the ground again. My tears splashed onto the broken glass, which crunched beneath my feet. I began to make my way down the next flight of stairs but only succeeded in falling again, but surprisingly I was caught. Looking up I gazed into the frozen eyes of Satoshi, a smile passed my lips as he picked me up. The crimson liquid my body expelled splashed onto the floor in a path leading to his apartment as he entered into his home, with me in his arms. Placing me on his bed he wet a washcloth and began to wipe the red liquid away, "You don't have to do this…" I protested quietly, "This might hurt some…" he replied, brushing off my insistent objections, pulling some of the shards of glass out of my leg. I winced but I ended up smiling in the end, 'Why wasn't I changing? Maybe it would stress my body so much that I could mortally injure myself…maybe?', when he had gotten out all of the glass that was in my legs and he paused as he began working on my hands. He gently picked up my limp hand, his fingers softly caressing mine, as he rid my hands of all offending objects. He wrapped them up in some gauze, as he finished I couldn't stop myself and I place a hand on his. "Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you…"

"You don't have to…" Came his reply, as he replace my hand back at my side, "Please don't do that again." He sighed, finishing up on my legs. I rose from my lying position, "I am sorry…to cause you so much trouble…" A knock came from the door, Satoshi glanced at me, a smile on his lips as he spoke words I found dear to my heart, "You're no trouble at all Celia." Before answering it. "Satoshi? Teacher wanted me to give this to you…" A boy with flaming red hair sauntered into view, "Alright Daisuke…" The boy known as Daisuke looked over at me, nervousness written on his face, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He replied, "Your not, I was just about to leave." I answered, slightly flushed in embarrassment. Getting up, I thanked Satoshi before taking a few wobbly steps and leaving.

Satoshi watched Celia leave, a glimmer of a smile played in his eyes. "I better be leaving now…" Daisuke was sneaking out the door, "Wait! Daisuke I have a few questions to ask you…" I gripped his shirt collar and pushed him inside my apartment. Flustered I entered as well, and sat on the couch, "Daisuke, I need you to help me understand something, what is this feeling that I get when I am around her? My stomach churns and I shiver every time she calls my name. When I carried her inside she just felt like she belonged there…" Daisuke's features lightened as he blushed, "Satoshi I think that you are in love…" "But that can't be! I am not supposed to care for anyone!" I slammed my fist on the couch. "Just leave now, Daisuke, I need to think about this…"

I ran, hoping to wash the images of the boy I had fallen so hard for from my mind, the way Satoshi looked at me I couldn't get it out of my mind. My feet led me to the art museum, I was in awe at all of the wonderful things that this building contained. One item caught my interest immediately, the yin-yang crystal. It was an orb that was constructed entirely of glass, the yin-yang symbol floated in its center, my fingers curled around the velvet roping that stopped me from coming too close. As my face became ever nearer to the glass containment from the middle of the orb a small tint of blue began. The blue spread quickly and consumed the crystal as it shifted on its purple cushion towards my face. I pulled away in sheer horror, the unknown force that drew me to the object was immense, and it frightened me. 'What is going on?!'

After that experience my course shifted back to the apartment, the sky was darkening. I could hear whispers of a Phantom Thief Dark, he was to steal the yin-yang crystal tonight. I needed to know more about this strange orb, I couldn't let him steal it just yet. Racing up the steps I found my way to the roof, I stared out at the explosions of red and orange before me, the last performance of the day. The only way that I could transform would be to feel something, "You shouldn't be up here all alone…" A voice I didn't recognize came from behind me, I turned and there stood Satoshi. He sounded so different, maybe it was the look he had on his face. It was the same look he gave me when he hand fixed my wounds. I smiled, "Satoshi…" I murmured, as he walked closer to me. "I have to warn you…never come near me again…" He closed his eyes, "What but…but…" He held a hand up for me to stop, "Something terrible might happen if you come too close."

Tears fell quickly from my gray eyes, I was backing up. I was losing the only friend I had, already. And he hadn't even seen my true form, did I disgust him that much that he would brush me away just like that? "Satoshi…I can't…" I mumbled, something inside me was breaking, something deep. A pained expression was painted across Satoshi's features. I had backed up too far, I was on the brink of falling off the edge of the apartment building and on the verge of changing into the very thing I hated of myself, now with an even deeper seething fire. Darkness was creeping across the sky, I slipped and fell down the wind in my hair, I whimpered but couldn't find the strength to even scream, the sound of quick footsteps receding echoed in my ears during my plummet. My brown hair was now black and white, but I hadn't felt myself change. Spreading my wings I flew over the rooftops that jutted up towards the sky, and towards the museum.

Getting inside wasn't a problem, foolish guards. The room was strangely empty, "Dark if you have come here to steal the yin-yang orb, I can't let you…" Satoshi stepped out of the shadows, a smirk growing on his features. "That is what you think, Commander…" A black feather floated down past my face. The black winged one alighted on the container of the yin-yang. "You are gravely mistaken, Commander you see I already have the orb…" The supposed Dark replied, brushing his deep purple locks from his eyes a boyish smirk played on his lips, as he pulled out the orb from his back, the orb suddenly grew bright blue in a matter of seconds. I stepped out of the shadow of a pillar.

"**Hello boys**…" A voice that was not my own echoed around the halls, the ball of light shot from Dark's hands and landed in my own. "Celia?!" The blue-haired male was shaken by my appearance. "I can't control it Satoshi!" My own voice cracked in a desperate attempt to release the words and reply, I let out a scream as my already weakened body felt as if it was being torn in half. The orb was empty as the real me collapsed on the floor, the empty glass orb rolled across the stone floor chinking into the wall nearby. Blearily I gazed up at my look-alikes, on the left stood an evil version of me, and to the right a good version of me. The more sinister one, had black bat wings with sharp pointed tips on the end, her midnight black hair seemed to cloud all around her. The angelic one had soft pure white wings, she appeared to float above the ground her gentle pale features glowed in the moonlight that spilled through the open window overhead. "Poor girl…" She murmured softly, "Who cares…." The other one snarled, seemingly miffed that it had to be in the presence of its' opposite.

I groaned in pain, "Celia are you ok?" Satoshi was beside me, "I need the orb… put…them back…" "Here…you need it more than me…" Dark held out the lifeless orb. Sitting up, with the help of Satoshi, I took it into both hands, the room swirled with darkness and light at the same time mixing creating a mist of the polar opposite colors. I let out another ear piercing scream, as the other two were slammed back together in my shivering form. I leaned back, waiting for the impact of my head on the cold floor. Satoshi caught my limp frame in his arms with ease, "I will get you one day but not today, there is something more important I must take care of…" He gazed down at me, his eyes full of something that was unknown to me. "I understand…keep the orb, it would be safer here than with me…" Dark answered, he saw the look in Satoshi's eyes, could it be love?

--

Authors Note: I do hope that you enjoyed my one-shot. I may upload the sequel later. This is one of my early pieces as I mention before and it is naive in much of its development. But I want to hear any constructive criticisms! Thank you for your time. :)


End file.
